PrunellexSonia - Le secret de Sonia
by Fantasiette
Summary: Deux ans après s'être mis ensemble, Prunelle et Sonia filent le parfait amour. Celle-ci s'est énormément rapprochée de Spirou et surtout de Fantasio, et mène une vie plutôt paisible. Mais un soir, elle reçoit un coup de téléphone qui va faire ressurgir son terrible passé, et lui faire prendre soudainement conscience que toute cette vie est un mensonge.


**Note: Premier chapitre de ma première longue fic sur Prunelle et Sonia, qui raconte le terrible secret de Sonia... J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à tisser l'histoire ainsi que le schéma narratif, il est donc possible que ce chapitre change un peu dans les jours qui vont venir en fonction de l'écriture des chapitres suivants. Disons que c'est un chapitre bêta En tout cas si ça change, ça ne sera pas de beaucoup, alors Enjoy **

**CHAPITRE I ****  
****_Trois ans plus tard_**

C'était un beau jour d'hiver: le soleil s'était levé quelques heures auparavant sur la ville, adoucissant la froideur de l'air, réchauffant les coeurs des habitants qui, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et autres doudounes, partaient travailler plus ou moins gaiement. Dans cette petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait ou presque, il faisait plutôt bon vivre, et la mauvaise humeur de l'un était bien vite tempérée par le salut amical de l'autre, ou le sourire de la jolie boulangère. C'était également une ville agréable à la marche, se dit Yves Lebrac, dessinateur au journal de Spirou, alors qu'il se rendait, à pied comme à son habitude, au travail. En plus, cela évitait de tomber sur Longtarin et sa main souvent bien pressée de courir sur ses célèbres feuillets verts. Bien qu'avec Gaston et son tacot, ainsi que ses innombrables inventions, il ne lui reste justement plus beaucoup de feuillets verts à distribuer, rit Lebrac.

Le pied léger, l'oeil aux aguets, toujours enclin à observer un oiseau, un passant, un lampadaire, pour pouvoir en enregistrer les moindres contours dans son esprit et les ressortir ensuite dans ses dessins, il sifflotait tout en longeant les bâtiments de l'avenue principale lorsqu'il entendit un petit coup de klaxon derrière lui. Il se retourna, et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la belle turbotraction bleue de Spirou et Fantasio, conduite par ce dernier:  
"Salut Yves! On te dépose? demanda Spirou  
- Salut Spirou, salut Fantasio! Non, merci c'est très gentil, je préfère continuer à pied. Je sens que l'inspiration est à portée de main, et je vais en avoir sacrément besoin aujourd'hui!  
- Ah, c'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui que tu commences cette nouvelle série?  
- Oui, et je n'ai pas encore tous les décors et les personnages en tête.  
- Bon, ça marche, on se retrouve à la rédaction?  
- Je vous suis", répondit Lebrac en riant.  
Ils lui adressèrent un clin d'oeil, et Fantasio repartit.

Lorsque Lebrac arriva à la rédaction, tout sourire, il fut accueilli par un :  
"MILLE MILLIONS DE MILLE MILLIONS DE ROGNTUDJUU DE MILLE MILLIONS!" sonore.  
"Ah, ça y est, ça commence..." dit il en riant.  
Prunelle sortit en trombe de la salle de la photocopieuse:  
"Un problème, mon Prunelle? demanda Lebrac joyeusement.  
- Un problème? Noooooonn hahaha, tu penses, répondit Léon en riant jaune, la photocopieuse ne marche pas et je dois photocopier 952 pages pour cet après midi. Mais nooooon noooon tout va bien, mille millions de nom de rotudju de mille millions de nom d'une pipe.  
- Pourquoi cet après-midi?  
- Parce que j'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur de Mesmaeker pour refaire les contrats! s'écria Prunelle.  
- Ola ola, respire, mon Prunelle, ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, il suffit de demander à Gaston de jeter un oeil...  
- QUOI? Tu es fou Lebrac?! Moi vivant, Gaston n'approchera pas de cette photocopieuse aujourd'hui, tu m'entends?! Si jamais il s'en approche à moins de cent mètres, je le descends à coups de fusil à pompe, ROGNTUDJU!  
- C'est un peu excessif, comme traitement, tu ne crois pas, Léon?" demanda une voix mélodieuse derrière eux.  
Ils se retournèrent. C'était Sonia. Elle leur sourit, fit la bise à Lebrac, puis se tourna vers Prunelle:  
"Bonjour, chéri! dit-elle d'une voix chantante en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sonore sur ses lèvres.  
- Bon, Sonia, je te le laisse, il est à cran! rit Lebrac.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude", sourit Sonia de ses dents étincelantes.  
Lebrac lui fit un clin d'oeil et monta les escaliers pour se rendre à son bureau. Prunelle, quant à lui, regarda Sonia.

Cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'ils étaient "officiellement" ensemble, et Léon avait l'impression qu'elle devenait de plus en plus belle chaque jour. Elle portait aujourd'hui un très joli tailleur rose saumon sous son long manteau noir qu'elle fit glisser sensuellement de ses épaules, et que Léon recueillit et accrocha au porte manteau. Sonia était la seule personne qui pouvait réellement apaiser Léon. Bien qu'étant elle aussi de nature angoissée et émotive, elle gérait mieux la pression que Prunelle, et surtout, elle savait prendre sur elle lorsque celle-ci devenait trop forte sur les épaules du journaliste. De la même manière, Léon savait exactement quels mots utiliser, quels gestes employer lorsque Sonia n'était pas dans son assiette.  
En un mot, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Il arrivait souvent à Léon de coincer Sonia au détour d'un couloir, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la serrer très fort contre lui en fermant les yeux. Quand Sonia lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, Léon avait souri:  
"Ca me détend. Tu es ma peluche, en quelque sorte. J'ai besoin de te serrer contre moi pour décompresser et me détendre."  
Sonia avait ri de son rire cristallin, l'avait embrassé, et ce simple geste avait illuminé la journée de Léon.

Lorsque son manteau fut accroché au porte manteau, Sonia entoura le cou de Léon de ses bras, et celui-ci posa ses mains sur sa taille:  
"Alors, mon chevalier, pourquoi tant de violence envers, j'imagine, ce pauvre Gaston?" demanda-t-elle en souriant, plongeant ses grands yeux dans ceux de Léon.  
Celui-ci embrassa ses cheveux, ferma les yeux en respirant son parfum délicat:  
"Tu sais que j'ai rendez-vous avec de Mesmaeker cet après-midi?  
- Oui, Léon, ça fait une semaine que tu m'en parles, sourit-elle.  
- Eh bien je dois photocopier 952 pages et cette foutue de rogntudjuu de photocopieuse de nom d'une pipe ne veut pas marcher, juste aujourd'hui...  
- ... et tu ne veux pas que Gaston y jette un oeil?  
- Précisément.  
- Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais demander à Fantasio de regarder", dit Sonia.  
Effectivement, c'était une solution plus qu'acceptable.  
"Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit-il en souriant.  
- Voilà. Ca va mieux?  
- Oui, ma princesse..., susurra Prunelle en embrassant son nez fin.  
- Bon, alors range-moi ce fusil à pompe." dit Sonia.  
Prunelle rit de bon coeur. Sonia sourit, déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se dégagea de ses bras:  
"Va t'occuper d'autre chose, je mets Fantasio sur le coup. Et détends-toi, Léon, sinon tu ne survivras jamais jusqu' à cet après-midi.  
- Oui, ma chérie", répondit-il en la couvant des yeux.  
Elle lui sourit, et monta les escaliers, suivie par le regard gourmand de Léon qui glissa sur ses courbes avantageuses et sur sa longue crinière bouclée.

Fantasio était au téléphone avec une librairie new-yorkaise lorsque Sonia frappa à la porte de son bureau:  
"Yes, come in...Heu...Entrez!", lança Fantasio.  
La jeune femme entra, et il lui adressa un sourire radieux, puis leva un index, indiquant qu'il serait à elle dans peu de temps.  
"Yes...Yes Mr. Flouz, I assure you that the albums will be sent to you today, I'll look to it personally".  
Comme Sonia l'observait, et que Fantasio était un clown né, il la regarda et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire:  
"Tuez-moi!"  
Sonia pouffa de rire, et Fantasio sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, fier de lui:  
"What? Yes... Yes, obviously..." continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sonia l'observa. Fantasio était un bel homme. Grand, mince, il dégageait un charme fou, renforcé par les rides trentenaires et rieuses qui ornaient ses yeux d'un bleu profond, par sa chevelure blonde tirée en arrière sur ses tempes, son long cou de cygne. Bien sûr, Sonia avait toujours préféré Léon à Fantasio: dès le début, il s'était créé entre eux deux une alchimie particulière. Prunelle avait quelque chose de fascinant, d'impressionnant dans son charisme et son caractère sérieux, malgré ses moments de stress. Il était aussi beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, et cela l'attirait beaucoup...Et physiquement, il lui plaisait énormément. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Fantasio avait beaucoup de points communs avec Prunelle, et Sonia se dit qu'elle aurait très bien pu tomber amoureuse de lui.  
Au lieu de cela, le blond était devenu, au fil des années, et à plus forte raison lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Léon, son deuxième confident, une sorte de grand frère protecteur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Bien sûr, elle adorait Spirou aussi, mais elle entretenait une relation vraiment particulière avec Fantasio, qu'elle admirait beaucoup pour son intelligence, son humour et son éloquence légendaire, mais surtout pour son génie artistique. Ensemble, il leur arrivait de faire de longues balades durant lesquelles ils emportaient leurs appareils photo, où ils se retrouvaient pour faire de la musique, ou encore pour dessiner ou peindre. Après Spirou, Sonia était le modèle préféré de Fantasio, et il lui demandait souvent de poser pour lui. Il en avait fait des portraits photographiques d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

De son côté, Fantasio adorait Sonia, car elle le touchait beaucoup. Elle était très cultivée, intelligente et spirituelle, mais au-delà de cela, il sentait en elle une fragilité particulière, et en même temps une grande force, et la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue chanter, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Lui-même adorant chanter, ils s'étaient organisés des séances ponctuelles où ils chantaient ensemble de grands duos d'opéra, et ils avaient même donné un petit spectacle pour l'anniversaire de Léon un an auparavant, celui-ci étant également friand de musique classique et d'opéras.  
Il la voyait comme une petite soeur: il adorait absolument la faire rire, et il y arrivait très facilement. Il savait également qu'elle aussi, elle avait senti ses faiblesses, et une fois, alors qu'il s'était violemment disputé avec Spirou, il avait un peu trop bu et ne sachant à qui parler, c'est elle qu'il avait appelée. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien à l'époque, et pourtant, elle s'était imposée comme une évidence. Au plus mal, il l'avait appelée au beau milieu de la nuit, et ils avaient passé des heures au téléphone. Fantasio lui avait alors avoué ses peurs vis à vis de Spirou:  
"Je suis trop vieux pour lui. Je ne le mérite pas. Comment est-ce possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi? Je suis fou, je suis laid, je suis un abruti, et lui, il est...Il est toute ma vie, Sonia."  
Sonia lui avait remonté le moral, patiemment, en employant les mots justes, et avant de raccrocher, Fantasio l'avait remerciée chaleureusement. Le lendemain, il avait la gueule de bois, mais lorsqu'il l'avait croisée dans le couloir, il l'avait embrassée sur la joue, sans un mot. Trois heures plus tard, elle était passée devant le bureau de Spirou, et elle avait été heureuse de les voir s'embrasser de nouveau.

Quant à Sonia, elle ne s'était jamais fâchée avec Léon. Mais il était arrivé à Fantasio de la consoler lors de moments d'angoisse ou de tristesse mystérieuse: ainsi Fantasio se rappellerait toujours d'un soir en particulier où, sortant de chez lui, il avait sursauté en la découvrant sur le perron, les joues striées de larmes. Il avait lâché sa pipe qui s'était fracassée au sol sans qu'il en tienne compte, et l'avait prise par les épaules:  
"Sonia? Mais que...Qu'est-ce que tu as?! C'est Prunelle?" s'était-il affolé.  
Sonia avait secoué la tête, et sans un mot, tout doucement, elle était venue se blottir dans ses bras, et elle s'était mise à sangloter.  
"Oh allons, allons, allons..." avait dit Fantasio d'un air peiné, en refermant ses grands bras sur elle, la serrant contre sa poitrine, frottant son dos "Sonia, ma sublime, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...Chuuuut... allez, je suis là...chuuuuuut, je suis là, Sonia...Dis-moi tout..."  
Il avait essayé de la faire parler, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais Sonia s'était encore plus blottie contre lui et avait seulement répondu:  
"Fantasio...Pas de questions...Juste..."  
Sa voix s'était étranglée.  
"Serre-moi fort, Fantasio...Je t'en prie...Serre-moi fort...", avait-elle fini par lâcher entre deux sanglots.  
Fantasio avait donc resserré ses bras autour d'elle, posé une main dans ses cheveux pour presser davantage son visage contre son torse, et l'avait étreinte avec toute la force et la tendresse dont il était capable.  
"D'accord. D'accord... Ca va aller...Allons, ça va aller, je suis là...Chuuuuuut...", avait-il murmuré tendrement.  
Ils étaient restés un moment enlacés. Fantasio l'avait serrée patiemment contre lui, la berçant doucement, caressant ses cheveux. Puis elle avait poussé un grand soupir et s'était dégagé de ses bras. Elle lui avait souri, et l'avait embrassé sur la joue:  
"Merci, Fantasio.  
- Je t'en prie, ma puce, avait-il répondu en essuyant ses larmes avec un mouchoir.  
- Ne dis rien à Léon, s'il te plaît...", avait-elle demandé.  
Fantasio, qui savait qu'il n'était pas toujours facile de tout dire à son conjoint, aussi proche fut-il, avait hoché la tête:  
"C'est promis. Maintenant entre, Spirou ne va pas tarder à rentrer, on t'offre le café.  
- Mais tu n'allais pas sortir là?  
- Qui, moi? Du tout, mentit Fantasio en souriant, ne discute pas et viens."

"Yes...Yes...Don't worry Mr. Flouz, you'll have your albums far before Christmas. Yes...Okay... Right... Goodbye Mr. Flouz, have a good day.", conclut Fantasio.  
Il raccrocha, se leva, et vint embrasser Sonia sur les joues:  
"Bonjour ma rose des sables, mais dis moi, tu es sublime aujourd'hui!  
- Arrête, grand flatteur, tu me dis ça tous les jours.  
- Que veux-tu, je ne cesse d'être fasciné par ta beauté, je suis un papillon perdu dans la lumière de tes yeux..."  
Sonia rit et lui décocha un petit coup sur le torse:  
"A combien de femmes par jour sors-tu ce genre d'énormités, espèce de Don Juan sans scrupules?  
- Tu es la seule, juré!"  
Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Fantasio adorait faire du charme aux femmes de la rédaction, mais l'affection particulière qu'il avait pour Sonia la rendait spéciale à ses yeux.  
"Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma poule? demanda-t-il.  
- Eh bien je voudrais que tu empêches l'homme de ma vie de se suicider, dit-elle d'un air très sérieux.  
- Ah, oui...Cette affaire de contrats...Prunelle est sur les nerfs j'imagine?  
- Plus que ça. Je l'ai entendu parler de descendre Gaston à coups de fusil à pompe ce matin.  
- Barf, la routine quoi."  
Sonia rit, et Fantasio sentit son coeur se gonfler de fierté au son de ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant.  
"Bon plus sérieusement, la photocopieuse fait des siennes.  
- Ah, oui ça c'est embêtant, répondit sérieusement Fantasio.  
- Voilà, je me demandais donc si, dans ta grande magnanimité et avec ton grand génie technologique, tu voudrais bien y jeter un oeil?" demanda Sonia en souriant.  
Fantasio rejeta la tête en arrière et fit retentir son grand rire franc, puis il regarda Sonia d'un air de crapaud mort d'amour:  
"Je ne peux rien vous refuser, mon étoile adorée.  
- Merci, Fantasio!"

A ce moment là, ils entendirent Léon hurler :  
"GAS-TETE DE THON DE ROTUDJU DE LAGAAAFFE!  
- Oups, dit Sonia, ça chauffe. Je ferais mieux d'aller voir.  
- Oui, fais dont cela, ma douce, avant qu'il ne l'étrangle. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je règle deux ou trois trucs et je m'occupe de cette photocopieuse rebelle.  
- Tu es un amour!  
- Je sais, je sais..."  
Soudain, Spirou entra dans le bureau:  
"Tiens, salut ma belle! dit-il en embrassant Sonia.  
- Bonjour Spirou!  
- Heu, tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ton cher et tendre, je crois qu'il pète les plombs, dit Spirou.  
- J'y allais justement. A tout à l'heure les garçons!"  
Et elle sortit, refermant la porte derrière elle. Mais avant de s'engager de nouveau dans le couloir, elle posa de nouveau son oreille sur la porte, un sourire coupable aux lèvres:  
"J'ai eu New-York, chéri, ils s'inquiètent pour leurs albums, disait Fantasio.  
- Ah, merde. Bon, pas un mot à Léon. Tout est prêt pour ce soir?  
- A priori oui, je n'en ai pas reparlé à Sonia, mais on verra ça à tête reposée quand Prunelle sera parti, parce-que là...  
- Oui... Quelque chose me dit qu'on va être au garde à vous toute la matinée.  
- Mmh... Une certaine partie de mon anatomie l'est déjà en ce moment..."  
Sonia gloussa silencieusement.  
"Roooh, Fantasio, tu es vraiment idiot, rit Spirou.  
- Oui... Mais je t'aime, ce n'est pas de ma faute!  
- Tais-toi un peu!  
- Alors fais-moi taire..." susurra Fantasio.  
Sonia sourit, et laissa les deux amoureux s'embrasser avec passion, pour aller rejoindre le sien.

Après avoir passé la matinée à passer un savon à la moitié de la rédaction, Prunelle avait fini par s'enfermer pendant une demi-heure dans la salle de la photocopieuse que Fantasio, grâce à ses doigts de fée, avait remise en marche.  
"Je fais des photocopies, qu'on ne me dérange pas!" s'était-il écrié, et bien sûr, on s'était abstenu de lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucun risque.  
Prunelle dans son coin, les employés de la rédaction avaient pu souffler un peu. Mais Sonia y avait surtout vu l'occasion de passer un petit moment intime rien qu'avec lui. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement de son bureau, descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds telle une petite souris.  
Arrivée devant la porte de la photocopieuse, elle sourit et tapa doucement:  
"Rotudju de rogntudjuuuuu! J'ai dit non! ALLEZ AU DIABLE ET FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX, MILLE MILLIONS!  
- Et moi...?" dit-elle en feignant la tristesse.  
Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Sonia entendit des pas derrière la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur Prunelle. Ils se regardèrent.

Décidément, cet homme lui plaisait tant... Surtout aujourd'hui. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste bleue marine et d'une chemise gris perle que, à force de courir partout, il avait ouverte sur son torse, laissant apparaître sa virilité très marquée. Sonia le contempla de haut en bas, ses yeux caressant ses cheveux noirs, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez fort, son cou fin mais puissant...Oui, décidément, il ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférente. Il émanait de lui un sentiment de protection et de tendresse, de force masculine...un peu animale. Au début, il l'intimidait beaucoup, comme Fantasio d'ailleurs. Mais alors que le blond avait vite brisé la glace en la faisant rire à chaque détour de couloir, et en lui témoignant une grande affection, Prunelle avait essayé au début de garder sa position de supérieur hiérarchique, et ce d'autant plus qu'il était de plus en plus troublé lui aussi, et qu'il essayait de garder une contenance. Et puis peu à peu...Il était devenu son ami, jusqu'à ce fameux jour dans l'ascenseur, où il était devenu son confident, son protecteur.

"Tu es beau, Léon", lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.  
Prunelle ne répondit pas. Il l'attrapa par la main, la fit entrer dans la pièce, ferma la porte derrière lui, puis l'enserra dans ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa longuement, sa langue explorant tendrement sa bouche, puis il détacha ses lèvres dans un long bruit de baiser:  
"J'étais justement en train de penser la même chose de toi, ma princesse absolue", susurra-t-il doucement.  
Elle sourit, puis ils se regardèrent de nouveau dans les yeux. Léon admira encore la finesse du visage de Sonia, et son regard s'attarda de nouveau sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa de nouveau avec passion et tendresse. Sonia ferma les yeux, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, tant les étreintes de Prunelle la touchaient et l'envoûtaient. Celui-ci la soutint dans ses bras et la plaqua avec fermeté mais douceur contre la porte. Alors que sa langue étreignait celle de Sonia, il tira le chemisier de la jeune femme, le sortit de sa jupe, et glissa sa main sur peau. Sonia gémit contre lui, une chaleur incandescente lui inondant le bas ventre, son entrejambes devenant de plus en plus humide. La main de Prunelle remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, et passa sous son soutien-gorge, pour caresser son sein. Sonia se pressa contre lui, dévorant sa bouche, gémissant d'impatience.

Mais soudain, deux coups retentirent à la porte:  
"Heu...Prunelle?" dit timidement la voix de Jeff.  
Celui-ci ferma les yeux, exaspéré, et posa son front contre celui de Sonia:  
"Ouiii, c'est pour quoiii?, demanda-t-il d'une voix hypocrite.  
- De Mesmaeker au téléphone."  
Léon soupira:  
"Rogntudju... C'est pas vrai, je le vois dans deux heures et il trouve le moyen de m'emmerder par foutu télérotudju...Bon, ça va, je viens."  
Il attendit que les pas de Jeff s'éloignent dans le couloir, puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et ramena le visage de Sonia contre sa poitrine. Là, il entoura ses épaules de ses bras, et la serra très fort, en soupirant. Sonia ferma les yeux, respira son odeur masculine, et savoura la douceur de ses poils qui jouaient sur ses lèvres. Puis Léon la relâcha, et passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux, les remettant en ordre.  
"Ce n'est que partie remise, ma chérie.  
- J'espère bien", sourit Sonia.

Il lui rendit son sourire, l'embrassa vivement, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, redressa ses lunettes, poussa un grand soupir, et sortit.

Sonia s'adossa de nouveau à la porte, ferma les yeux, se mordit les lèvres de désir, et sourit, le coeur débordant d'amour.


End file.
